Knavei Shinigami
Knavei Shinigami (悪党死神, Shinigami Knavei) is a 15 year old student attending Yuuei he came 1st in the entrance exam for Class 1-C and 2nd in the Quirk Apprehension Test. He is one of the characters in My Super School. Personality At the beginning of the series, Knavei starts off as rather arrogant, loud immature and egotistic. Although he fights as an assassin, he prefers to forget the Way of Assassination by shouting and making his presence known. He mainly does this in order to be noticed as when he was young he was constantly ignored and ridiculed by even his own family, this caused a traumatic experience for Knavei and he will do ANYTHING to be noticed by people. This obsession to be noticed is what caused Knavei to want to be a Hero as, Knavei claims, Heroes are always being acknowledged and noticed by people. Due to that being the only reason he enrolled at the Academy he rarely cares about other people that he doesn't like, however after being with his class he has changed his perspective of people. Appearance He has bright blue spiky hair, with the spikes sticking in out in the manner of a star-shape. He is rather short, not that much taller than Sora, but has a well-muscled build due to constant training. His main outfit is a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. Abilities Like Sora, Knavei has trained his body relentlessly to become the perfect hero. Swordsmanship -''' Knavei is an amazing swordsman and has been shown to be able to keep up with Arthur's swordsmanship. 'Superhuman Agility -' Due to relentless training Knavei has attained superhuman speeds. 'Superhuman Strength -' Due to relentless training Knavei has attained superhuman strength. Quirk Knavei's Quirk is called Shadow, it allows Knavei freely to manipulate and possess hiss shadow, in order to form it into a whip-like entity. This is subsequently used to repeatedly attack the enemy, with the intention of landing multiple crushing blows, that are also capable of slicing the opponent apart. He can turn his shadows into any shape or form he so desires, and can even equip it on his body as a sort of armour. Moves * 'Shadow Blade -' Knavei transmutes his shadow into a katana with a black blade and a black bandage-wrapped hilt. * 'Shadow Whip -' Knavei transmutes his shadow into a multiple tendrils and make them attack the opponent, these whips can also cut an enemy. The technique is the basis of the quirk. * 'Shadow Kunai -' Knavei transmutes his shadow into a short kunai-style dagger with white ornate patterns and a long strap of black cloth tied to it. * 'Shadow Sickle - '''Knavei transmutes his shadow into a long black sharp sickle-blade, with white ornate patterns on it with a handle attached for the wielder, accentuated with three short spikes. * '''Shadow Shuriken -' Knavei transmutes his shadow into a large four-pointed shuriken, constructed from four black (and vaguely leaf-like) blades with ornate white patterns on them extending outwards from a wide circular ring acting as the weapons centre. * 'Black Amour -' KnaveI transmutes his shadow into a antimatter "cloth" that covers and protects his body, it is solid so it can block attacks and it also acts like an extra limb, allowing Knave to pull of impossible manoeuvres without losing balance. When in this form Knave gains black markings on his face. Equipment '''Assassin -'''This is Knave's main attire and it helps him use his Quirk to maximum potential. '''Sword - '''Knavei always carries a blade with his as he is an assassin. RelationshipsCategory:CharactersCategory:Male Sora Seiryu Sora and Knavei have a typical (although one sided) shonen rivalry, with the latter fascinated at Sora's will to never give in. Sora himself deeply admires Knavei's power and dependability, he has stated that KnaveI is his ideal model of a hero and a human. Both recognise each otherss talents but neither is aware of the others respect towards each other, Sora and Knavei almost always try to be the best at whatever they do and will not be the second best at '''ANYTHING. They also do not realise how similar they are. [[Arthur Pendragon|Arthur Pendragon/''Satan'']] Knavei and Arthur HATE each other, they do not acknowledge each others strength and refuse to be any where near each other. Due to their immense hatred to their counterparts their teamwork and even Quirks can be counterproductive against each other, the members of class 1-C have tried numerous times to make them get along with each other but have failed. The fact that they detest each other makes it hard for one to be friends with both of them, their friend are constantly being asked who they like more and being made to make choppy decisions. Ukaku Taka Although